


Lullaby

by drarryangels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, Word prompt, lullaby, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: Bar nights with their friends are fun, but sometimes going home for a rest and lullaby is all Ginny and Luna need.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work that I forgot to post here <3

Luna buried her nose deeper in Ginny’s hair, trying to ignore the sounds blaring around them. Ginny’s fingers were absentmindedly stroking through the tangles of her hair while she continued to laugh and talk with the others. Luna sighed happily when Ginny’s movements shook her body familiarly.

Luna, quite frankly, hated bars. They were dirty, and noisy, and suffocating. But of course, all of their friends loved them. Especially this particular bar, although Luna couldn’t remember its name. There was live music at this bar. 

Sometimes it was fun when Draco and Hermione would levitate chairs and tables to the side to clear a big space in the middle of the floor. The band would shriek and wail on and on. Sometimes they were good. And the whole gang would giggle and awkwardly make their way to the dance floor, where they would stumble around each other and dance like their lives depended on it. 

Luna loved it when Ginny threaded her fingers through Luna’s belt loops on those nights. Her hands would soar through Luna’s hair as her own red hair whipped in every direction. They would dance and laugh and kiss. Soft lips and pulling hands. 

Luna loved those times when her friends would squish her with their hectic movements and Ginny would loop her arms around her neck and hug her tightly.

It felt free.

But tonight was not one of those nights. 

Harry was discussing one of Ron’s Auror missions while Draco looked on with anguish etched into his face. Draco didn’t much like when Harry went on his missions, and neither did Hermione, especially when Ron was required to go. Neville was half asleep, although still trying to keep up with the conversation. And Ginny was telling progressively worse jokes to Hermione, trying to keep her away from the boys’ Auror discussions. 

It was all very exhausting. Some nights were like that now that they were all adults. 

“Hey, love,” Ginny whispered into Luna’s ear. Luna hummed quietly in response, resting her head on Ginny’s shoulder. “Ready to go home?”

“I don’t mind staying,” Luna said. 

“You seem tired.”

“I don’t want to pull you away from your friends,” Luna closed her eyes. 

“ _Our_ friends,“ Ginny said. “And we’ll see them next week.”

“I know, but it still makes me feel guilty,” Luna said, finally sitting up to look at Ginny. 

Ginny leaned closer and Luna could smell her vanilla shampoo wafting over her. 

“I’ve been wanting to get out of here for ages,” Ginny whispered, smirking slightly, her eyes warm. 

Luna rolled her eyes and shook her head with a small smile. 

“Please, love. I’m ready to get home,” Ginny’s face softened. Luna paused and looked hesitantly at their friends. “Remember you sang that **lullaby** last night when you were cleaning up from dinner?”

Luna nodded slightly, turning back to Ginny. 

“Could you sing it to me again? Tonight?” Ginny’s voice was so quiet, Luna could barely hear it. 

“Okay,” Luna whispered back, smiling. “I’ll sing it. Just for you.”


End file.
